


You're In A Strange Part Of Our Town

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Cliche AUs And Where To Shitpost Them [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bondage, Condoms, Cop Fetish, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the part where they kissed, but they didn't. Why would they? It wasn't anywhere remotely romantic and it shouldn't be. Jack and Leon both knew how this arrangement would go even if there were a few surprises thrown in between. Jack paid for Leon and Leon was nothing more than an object of passion for one night. And if Jack ever returned he could purchase Leon again. There was no sugar coating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Reptilia by The Strokes.
> 
> This is an AU in which Leon is an underage prostitute. Leon is 17 in this fic while Krauser is 37 (trying to keep it canon pliant).

There was always a place like this. Every town had one. A place where you could find a quick fix or maybe a little fun for the night, all at a reasonable price. Most people were unaware of this place but if you knew the right low-lives you could be hooked up with your particular vice easily. It was a well kept secret that even the police didn't know but sometimes there were a few who found out. And none of them were particularly by-the-book trustworthy.

Jack's been cruising this part of town for quite some time now, sniffing out some of the less than savory merchandise, hoping to find the perfect catch for tonight. It proves almost difficult because things move at a different pace here. There's a lot of fast talkers and scam artists but Jack's got his head high and his mind calculating every movement. He was scouting like a cop.

He's known about this part of Raccoon City for a good three months now but hasn't once hooked up yet. Jack's biding his time for something fresh and sweet, something that hasn't been tainted by the underworld yet. But in order to get what he wants, Jack has to dig deep in uncharted territory and meddle in something that could possibly be illegal. Then again, Jack's always loved a challenge.

The streets were a little quieter tonight which meant Jack was free to pick and choose from a variety of merchandise. He walks briskly past a a couple of men dealing drugs and quite a few women and men making wolf calls in his general direction, as if to beckon him over. It isn't working in the slightest. Jack can tell what's sweet and what's spoiled and mostly everything on the menu is rotten.

By the time he reaches the end of the street Jack notices that one of the men has followed him, watching him with a smug little grin pulled tightly to one side. Jack's seen him more than once, always watching but never engaging in actual business. Jack knows his type. This guy is the type of whore that finds out what he's dealing with first. He's cunning and dreaming up ways to outsmart his client. Jack knows better than to get tangled up with this one.

This particular prostitute is approximately in his mid-to-late twenties and has been around the block more than a ice cream truck. He dresses sharp and his hair is kept a little longer than most male prostitutes, but he's got a sense of style about him. He moves gracefully and bores his dark eyes sinfully through potential clients but none of that shit amounts to much in Jack's book. This man has been used more than the swing set at Raccoon City National Park.

"Do you want some company?" The latin man asks smoothly, arching a carefully plucked eyebrow. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance?"

Jack scoffs at the proposal.

He doesn't like the way this guy moves or talks. He's self righteous and pretentious, acting like he's just about the hottest thing the heavens ever shit out. Jack fixes him with a disinterested gaze as the latino slumps against the brick wall and crosses his arms over his chest. He's so smug it's sickening.

"I know a nice quiet place we could go for some fun," the man purrs, adding a less than innocent wink that makes Jack's stomach turn. "How 'bout it, cowboy?"

"No thanks," Jack mumbles between the hard line of his lips. He walks past the man but he's determined. The latin man puts a delicate hand against his big chest and manages to push him back a couple feet.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... Take it easy, cowboy. No need to be rude."

"That was me being nice," Jack says flatly, slapping the man's hand away. "If you don't get out of my way I'll,show you just how rude I can be, amigo."

If this tramp was going to call Jack cowboy then Jack was going to call him amigo. Seemed fair. Jack pushed past him, shoving the prostitute slightly into the dirty brick wall.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" The man demanded, getting flustered because he was rejected. "I know people who could make your life a living hell!"

Jack smirked and shook his head, casting a gaze over his shoulder at the latin man.

"You don't want to play hard ball with me, Chachi. I'm no fun," Jack warns lazily. "Besides, my life already is a living hell. What could YOU possibly do to make it worse?"

This left the man momentarily speechless. His brain couldn't process the memo to his brain fast enough to tell him that, yes, he was talked down to and ,yes, Jack had stood him up without so much as a second glance. He was paralyzed to the spot with a dumb confused look plastered on his face as Jack walked away, leaving the prostitute to bask in his rejection. One last client for him tonight.

Jack felt quite satisfied with himself, letting a little of his pent up anger out on some low-life smooth talker but the fact that no one appealed to his particular desire still hung heavy in the cold night air. He made his way back to the main street and slouched against a wall, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he sighed up towards the stars. Why the hell was he doing this anyway? Was his life really that pathetic?

He guessed so.

Down the street a young man was in the middle of a heated argument with his "employer" that consisted of harsh whispers and rough grabs. The commotion reached Jack's ears and he scanned the area, finding the genesis of the distraction no more than fifty feet away. The older man in the big coat and hood yanked the young man roughly by the arm, bringing them face to face so he could make sure the kid got the message. It didn't look friendly.

So being the nice guy he was... Jack pushed off the wall and made his way over to the pair of arguing men. The altercation went from bad to worse when the back of the hooded man's hand flew across the young man's soft face, making a loud smack! noise that resounded down the street. It sparked a nerve or two in Jack. A beautiful face like that should never be struck that hard. He swore it made him walk faster.

"Not a single client all week!" The hooded man shouted, yanking the young prostitute by his hair, making him wince.

"I'm sorry! I swear I won't--"

"Hey!" Jack barked out, making the hooded man's head turn. The young man would've turned his head too if it weren't being pulled in a tight handful.

"Whaddya want, Stranger?" The pimp coughed out distastefully, pushing the kid away roughly by letting go of his well kept hair.

"I'm in the market. Got any merchandise?" Jack posed casually, looking the young man up and down with a predatory gaze.

"Down the street, mate. Got some good things on sale."

"I'm looking for something a little more... fresh," Jack said lowly, words drenched in sin and deviation. "Young, tight, naive..."

Each word that rolled off Jack's tongue hit the young man clear across the face, striking him harder than any slap from his pimp. Jack stared at him hungrily, licking his lips as those blue irises twinkled with fear and excitement.

"I'll take him," Jack said pointing at the young man which caused a synchronized gasp from both of them.

"Sorry, mate. But this is a rare flower that needs takin' care of," the prostitute merchant said coolly. "'Sides you couldn't afford 'im! Not enough cash, Stranger!"

The Merchant barked out a cackle as he tried to walk away with his property.

"Money's no issue. I can pay in advance." Jack pulled out a small wad of twenties and threw it at the Merchant's face, causing him to fumble for it before standing upright.

"Stranger, Stranger!" The Merchant chanted gleefully, reveling in the money the young man had just earned him. "A wise choice, mate. He's all yours!"

With a rough shove the Merchant pushed the young man forward, causing him to stumble and fall into Jack's huge chest, catching himself on hard muscles. He straighted up and looked timidly into Jack's hard face that was twisted in want and need and desire, shuddering slightly at the intensity of hunger in his eyes. The kid suddenly felt even smaller under his purchaser's scrutiny. He has half a mind to shy away from Jack but he doesn't want to take his chances with his pimp.

He needs this client.

Before the young prostitute can have any say Jack wraps a big strong hand around a slim wrist to pull his purchase close for safe keeping. The kid went to protest but the Merchant was gone, skulking off into the shadows to leave him alone with this giant of a man. Being in this particular occupation lowered his standards and he had to accept any client no matter how small or gigantic they were. As long as they paid cash up front there was no problem.

So he went with him, letting himself be pulled along not knowing where he was being taken and thinking of all the bad things that could happen. This man may have paid, and he was good for it, but for all he knew this man could be a psychopathic rapist that wanted to skin him and wear it as a jacket. His pulse was thrumming in his veins and his feet moved despite his best efforts.

"I ain't gonna kill ya," Jack informed stopping abruptly to pull the young man aside. He stuck a hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out a small shiny oval. "I'm one of the good guys."

"You're a cop?" The kid asks timidly. It's the first thing he's said to Jack and he doesn't feel any different from this new information. Jack's a cop and he's a hooker but his face shows that he isn't afraid, or just doesn't care.

"Sergeant Jack Krauser, at your service," he saluted with a smirk, grabbing the kid's dainty hand to place a kiss on bony knuckles. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"L-Leon..." He squeaked out with a nervous blush.

"Lovely name for a lovely little boy," Jack mocked playfully, making Leon shake in his too tight jeans. Leon pulled his hand away.

"I'm not a little boy," Leon argued, embarrassed and nervous by this policeman in a single bound. He was so big and imposing and Leon limited his rebuttal, but at least Jack hadn't hit him where it hurt. His pride. Jack hadn't judged his lifestyle yet and he was thankful for that.

"How old are you, kid?"

"Old enough," Leon said indignantly. Jack gave him a tsk and Leon pushed out a strained sigh. "Seventeen, okay?"

"Little young don't ya think? You're in the strange part of town, kid. Could get hurt," Jack chided lightly, making the young man think of his lifestyle.

"I can handle it."

"Sure you can."

"Look, are you going to bust me or something? Because technically I haven't done anything. I haven't even agreed to this... arrangement," Leon gushed profusely, seeming to get himself cornered and pinned against a brick wall. Jack towered over him.

"Then why are you here? Why did you follow me?"

"I hardly followed, so much as been dragged."

"You're not runnin'," Jack observed, causing Leon to fumble over his words.

This was the moment where Leon's fate would be decided in his next words. Jack had paid fair and square for his company and it was up to Leon to hold up his end of the bargain. Jack was giving him the option to turn around and tail it out of here but then there was Leon's conscience. Leon didn't exactly hold his occupation in high regard but Jack was a client just like anyone else. He spent good money to have Leon for the night after all.

"Should I be?" Leon's curiosity was tickled. Jack moved close to him and planted a hand on the wall next to Leon's head.

"Wanna find out?" Jack mumbled hotly into the side of Leon's head. Leon was hooked. "You can walk away right now and I'll look the other way, or you can follow me home tonight and I'll show you the best time you'll ever have."

So that was it. Leon was left with two options. He could walk away without having to worry about the Merchant getting his cut, or the consequences. But Leon hasn't had a real client yet and Jack seems straight-forward enough and he doesn't have ulterior motives, so why not? If he's going to be label-typed as a whore, why not make it official? Why not make it the truth?

"Whaddya say, kid? Night of your life? Or walk away?"

Leon bit his bottom lip, weighing his options, testing the pros and cons, but it all came down to one conclusion... Leon smirked despite himself. Why not?


	2. Chapter 2

It happened all so fast. One moment Leon was out in the streets, in the cold, selling his body to make rent and possibly some groceries. The next moment he was following a man, whom he never met before, home with intent and promises of pleasure. Despite his willingness Leon still couldn't help but feel a little pressured to go through with this and have sex with a stranger, let alone a cop. Who's to say he won't bust Leon after he's thoroughly used him?

He had looked awfully pathetic in his tight jeans and tattered hoodie, being at the mercy of his pimp who was more than prepared to collect from his body if he didn't string in some business fast. But Jack had came between them like a knight in shining armor, purchasing him for one night. Leon didn't know whether Jack was a saint or just twisted. Perhaps a little bit of both.

Once they were past the threshold of what Leon considered to be Jack's apartment, he was quickly stripped without a moment's hesitation. Leon was completely bare, subjected to Jack's roaming hungry eyes. Jack was still fully clothed but even from this state of momentary delirium Leon could make out the telltale outline of Jack's above average arousal.

His mouth went dry. If Jack hadn't looked imposing before, he sure did now. Jack advanced on him and Leon found himself stepping backwards until the back of his calves hit the mattress. Leon flushed a soft pink color as his personal space was invaded by an opposing force. For a long moment they didn't do anything. Just stared at each other with uncertainty and lust, but there was nothing more than that.

This is the part where they kissed, but they didn't. Why would they? It wasn't anywhere remotely romantic and it shouldn't be. Jack and Leon both knew how this arrangement would go even if there were a few surprises thrown in between. Jack paid for Leon and Leon was nothing more than an object of passion for one night. And if Jack ever returned he could purchase Leon again. There was no sugar coating.

Jack pushed Leon back against the mattress, making him bounce before finally settling still. Leon was sprawled out in messy sheets with his bangs covering one eye, shaping his face in a scene of sultry want. Before, in the dark alley, Jack wasn't able to see just how perfectly Leon's hair framed his youthful face. Everything about this kid was perfect. Light didn't do him justice. Jack wanted to see every inch of him magnified by a hundred and then some.

He was lean and slender and muscled in all the right places. He was no where near as massive as Jack but he certainly didn't come off as weak. Leon was pale and smooth all over, appearing to be younger than he really looked. It should be a crime to witness such beauty. Wait... Technically it was a crime. Jack smirked to himself. Not only was Leon a prostitute, but he was also underage.

"Isn't it more fun if we're both naked?" Leon laughed weakly, sounding more nervous than seductive. He felt naked in more ways than one, to say the least. "When do I get to see you?"

"What?!" Jack barked out with a side-splitting chuckle. "I paid to see YOU. This isn't about me, cupcake. Why don't you be a good boy and crawl towards the bed post. Hands and knees."

It wasn't a request.

Leon's face dropped slightly at these words but he figured it was something he'd have to get used to in his line of work. He obeyed and did as he was told, turning around and crawling on his hands and knees until he reached the headboard. He braced his hands against the skillfully craved wood frame and gripped it until his knuckles turned white. He was nervous to say the least.

Leon was completely exposed to Jack now. His butt was up in the air and his legs were spread apart enough to reveal his barely used tiny pink opening. It couldn't have turned Leon on more. He felt like he was on display behind glass in a museum and people had paid good money to gaze upon his poised frame, bending into different erotic shapes before their very eyes. But Leon was in an average apartment with his back turned and ass up in the air while a cop took pleasure in watching him squirm.

There was movement and a slight ruffle from behind and Leon tried to listen to what Jack could be doing behind his back. Why was he so damn afraid to turn around? Jack never ordered him to not turn around, so what was stopping him? Just as Leon was about to cast a look over his shoulder Jack moved by the bedside quickly obscuring his line of vision. Leon looked up the length of Jack's body slowly to take in every inch of him before he inevitably disappeared from sight.

Jack's clothes didn't do him any ounce of justice. It was painfully obvious that Jack kept his body in perfect health and to say he worked out would be the biggest understatement of the year. Jack looked like the type of guy who practically ate, breathed, and lived at the gym. His muscles had muscles, it was ridiculous. Leon never understood how anyone could look like that.

Everything about Jack was big and Leon had to swallow past his sandpaper lined throat at the sight of his hard heavy manhood. Leon has been with a few guys before but none of them compared to Jack. Length was average at best, sure, but his girth could be measured in aluminum cans. And the strong cherry hue of the tip was intimidating enough to have Leon run for the hills.

But his fascination was shortly lived.

Jack had a hand behind his back as if to hide something from Leon, tickling his curiosity and nerves further. Jack gave the object a little jiggle and a distinctive jingle sound of metal clashing filled the tense air between them. Leon feels that he should know that sound from somewhere but he can't exactly pinpoint the source of his déjà vu. So familiar but so far away at the same time.

Jack spared the kid just this once and killed the suspense by revealing a single pair of standard issue handcuffs from the good ol' RPD. Leon wasn't sure if bringing police property home was a crime or not but that was the farthest thing from his mind. All that existed was why Jack had handcuffs and what did he plan to do with them?

"What are those for, Officer?" Leon chuckled nervously, biting his own tongue right after the words left his mouth. Jack seemed pleased by this reaction.

"To keep naughty little boys like you in control," Jack practically growled. 

He grabbed one of Leon's slender wrists and snapped a cuff around it tightly, drawing a slight wince out of the young prostitute. Jack looped the other cuff around a column in the headboard and fastened the other clasp around Leon's free wrist, securing him to the bed frame. Leon tested the resistance with a small yank and regretted it almost immediately. The metal dug into his bony wrists and pinched at his skin. What had he gotten himself into?

"Please, Officer. Why am I in trouble?" Leon pleaded, not even realizing that he had started role playing with Jack.

Jack disappeared and when Leon tried to pivot his body his shoulders strained with the inhuman angle, causing him to face forward as before. There was more rustling and the sound of foil tearing, which Leon could only assume that it was Jack getting a condom. At least he had the decency to use protection.

Leon counted each foot fall back to the bed, counting way too many, and felt the bed dip as it groaned it's strain with both Leon and Jack's joined weight. It was dead quiet, with the exception of Leon's ragged nervous pants, but he felt everything around him. He could feel the body heat emanating off of Jack in waves and it made him swoon, it was so powerful. Leon felt light headed and dizzy.

"Why am I in trouble?" Leon asked again. He felt Jack bend over the length of his long lean back and whisper hotly into his ear.

"Because you sold your body like the filthy little whore you are."

It was degrading and Leon should hate it, but it was true and Jack was being honest. Even if it had turned into some weird fantasy along the way. There was no beating the truth and besides, Leon would be lying if he said it didn't make him harder. He was practically a water fountain by now, he was leaking so much and Jack hadn't even touched him. He didn't need to. His words were touching him in ways he didn't think were possible.

"And you know what happens to whores who sell their bodies, don't you?" Jack inquired sternly.

"They..."

"Yeah?"

"They..." Leon choked on his words. Mouth full of cotton balls.

"Tell me," Jack urged, grabbing a handful of Leon's hair and pulling his head back roughly. "Tell me what happens to whores."

"They get fucked," Leon whimpered out, wincing at the sting in his scalp. His body bowed down, throwing his head back further and pushing his butt up into the air. He was quite the sight.

"That's right. And what happens when whores get caught fucking?" Jack demanded, pulling Leon's hair for hood measure.

"Ahh!" Leon moaned out on a surprised gasp, pushing his ass back against Jack, feeling rock hard muscle poke him in the cheek. He quickly jumped forward slightly from shock. "Please, Officer!"

"What happens?!" Jack demanded more firmly this time, pulling harder.

"They go to jail!" Leon nearly cried.

"But you don't want that, do you?" Jack asked rhetorically, releasing Leon's hair gently. "You wouldn't do well in jail. Luckily, I can pull some strings and being the nice guy I am I can make an exception for a nice little slut like you. For a small favor, of course."

"Please, sir. I'll do anything," Leon whined convincingly, straining and twisting in his handcuffs.

Jack smirked, hearing just the words he needed, or rather wanted, to hear. No time was wasted and soon Leon had two fingers working him open with determination, scissoring and spreading the tight ring of muscle until it yielded enough to add a third. Leon wasn't a virgin but he didn't get much action and when he did the men were borderline average. But if he was going to take Jack he needed all the help he could get.

The fantasy took a brief detour as Jack twisted and thrusted his fingers thoroughly and carefully into Leon's tight entrance, preparing him for the fucking of his life. Leon moaned and pushed back, getting as much of Jack's fingers as he could but it was never enough. Every so often Jack's fingers would brush against that spot inside him and it made his toes curl each time. Leon chewed on his lip until it hurt. And then the fingers were gone. Leon whined.

"Aw, is the whore upset?" Jack mocked with faux hurt. "Don't worry, baby. I'll be pounding that used little hole into the mattress soon enough."

And Jack did NOT disappoint.

He almost immediately lived up to that promise. The initial thrust inward literally hit him in the gut and his breath was punched out of him as he screamed out his anguish. It hurt like a bitch even with the prep but this was a fantasy, an arrangement. It wasn't a second date fuck or the deflowering of a rose on wedding night. This was pure and primal sex. There was nothing romantic about it.

Leon clawed at the headboard for support and he suddenly forgot about the pain in his wrists as all his neurons were focused elsewhere. He was thankful that Jack waited a beat before pulling out and pushing back in. It didn't make it hurt any less but it helped with the stretch to accommodate Jack's thick cock. Leon found his breath again and moaned his pain openly, making it echo in the recesses of his eardrums.

After that it was all downhill.

Jack began to move a little more smoother and faster as Leon spread his legs further apart. Jack seemed pleased with this. He grabbed a hold of Leon's slender hips and went to town, spewing profanities and degrading words in between hard thrusts meant only for Leon's ears only. And the message was received.

"You're awfully tight for a whore," Jack marveled, thrusting harder to draw out more pained moans. "You look like the type of slut to get fucked sideways nine times 'til Tuesday."

Any word spoken after that lost all meaning as Leon was knocked into a blissed out state when Jack angled his hips just right. Each brutal thrust jabbed into Leon's prostate, sending electrical impulses up his spine and to his brain, signaling pleasure that overpowered the pain. Leon threw his head back and moaned the hottest fucking moan that Jack had ever heard. It was bliss and pain and perfection wrapped in one long drawn out syllable.

It was beautiful.

Leon's tight ring of strained muscle pulsed and clenched around the hard girth of Jack's cock, quivering from pleasure and throbbing from the pain. Leon bounced back against Jack's groin freely and moaned like the whore he was until he was coming so hard that the full body tremor shook the whole bed.

Jack continued to plow into Leon long after the young man was spent until he reached his own completion as well. Sensitivity never once crossed Jack's mind, all that matter was coming. He spared a glance down at Leon's red and abused hole and groaned at the sight, twitching inside of Leon's tight confines in response. He was getting close and he could feel it in the pit of his stomach, Jack just wanted to relish in the moment awhile longer.

He grabbed Leon by the hair once again and pulled his head back, making his body dip again so that his ass pushed farther back onto his throbbing cock. Leon was still moaning despite himself. His vocal chords would not respond to the request to stop which resulted in uncontrollable whines and whimpers. Leon sounded like a cat in heat, like he was ready for round two, but Jack still needed to finish round one.

Jack snapped his hips forward, slamming his cock deep inside Leon until it lodged against his over sensitized prostate. Leon let out a primal scream and that when Jack came the hardest he's ever. Protected by a thin wall of latex Jack spilled his seed inside of Leon as his hips stuttered it's jagged movements until finally stilling, still deeply jammed into Leon's tight quivering channel.

Neither man didn't know what to say. Thank you? That was amazing? Let's do it again sometime?

Either way, Leon was let out of the handcuffs to collapse his aching body against the messy mattress in peace. Jack made no hurry to get rid of Leon and he didn't look the least bit disgusted with him, so Leon took that as a good sign. Perhaps a little too good since he ended up falling asleep in Jack's bed that night without so much as batting a lash. But Jack didn't seem to mind.

In the morning Leon would wake to find a wad of fifties and a note asking him to stick around for an additional night.


End file.
